Ikuno Shouno Yui
There was something not right about that woman. - Yui about Kayako. Ikuno 'Shouno Yui ' (生野結衣 Shouno Yui) is a character from Ju-on: The Beginning of the End, and Ju-on: The Final, portrayed by actress Nozomi Sasaki. Biography Yui always wanted to be an elementary teacher and worked in elementary school with her colleagues, homeroom teacher of Class 3-3 Konishi and headmaster Inui. She's had a boyfriend named Naoto Myakoshi, who was a filmmaker. After Konishi was killed by the curse Inui asked Yui to replace him and told her he suddenly "quit" the job. Yui happily took the job. She went outside and called Naoto to tell him the news. He congratulated her and said that they should celebrate. Yui ended her call and noticed an ominous spiral in the courtyard. She walked inside it and looked around, confused. Yui and Naoto celebrated Yui's assignment at their apartment and discussed Naoto's film. In her first day Yui notices Toshio's absence and is concerned about it. She reads Konishi's notes, and finds that Toshio has been absent for long period of time. She decides to visit him. Yui visits the Saeki household and sees Toshio pale arm hanging out the upper window. She enters the house and meets Kayako, who welcomes her. Yui hears Toshio's singing coming from upstairs and follows it. She enters his room and finds a closet sealed with duct tape. Yui rips of the tape and finds the closet empty. Kayako appears behind her and scares her. Yui tells her she just wanted to see Toshio's room. Kayako replies that it's not Toshio's room, then offers her some tea and goes downstairs. Yui follows her downstairs, and sees empty teacups. Kayako begins to draw spirals at her diary and sing Toshio's song. Yui hears her singing and asks her if she's all right but get's no reply. Yui comes closer to her and finds Kayako eerily staring and rattling at her while filling the pages of her diary with spirals. Terrified, Yui runs out of the house in fear while the door closes behind her. Yui returns to school, meets Inui, and tells her about her meeting with Kayako and that "something was not right about that woman". Inui tells her that Konishi had actually mysteriously died. Yui continues to read Konishi's journal. In his last note, she reads that he planned to visit the Saeki household again. She then discovers that all next pages are written in spirals. Just as Konishi before her, Yui falls under the curse's influence and comes back home. The day after, Yui sees a crestfallen Toshio among her students. He begins scratching spirals on his desk while singing his song. Yui asks him to stop that, but he ignores her. She calls and grabs him by the hand, but he disappears and she realizes that only she had seen him. Later that night, Yui begins to subconsciously draw spirals on students' exam papers. Then she is haunted by Kayako and Toshio. Yui sees Kayako walking outside the office and follows her to the classroom. There, she finds her diary and briefly reads it, when Kayako appears behind her and possesses her. Yui returns home and stands by window. Naoto returns and finds her. She draws spiral on the window, and faints. He catches her and takes her to bed. He finds Kayako's diary inside her bag and reads it. When he leaves, she wakes up, and takes a shower while singing Toshio's song. After the shower, she returns to bed and sleeps again. Some time later, Naoto returns to apartment, checks on Yui, and sees that someone is under her blanket. He pulls off the blanket, but sees nothing. Later, Yui recovers from her possession and wakes up. She goes to the room, and finds Naoto's dead body with his neck snapped. She screams in horror, pain and anguish, before falling to the floor and crying. Next day, withdrawn and grief-stricken Yui goes back to school and stands by a window in her classroom, deep in thoughts, reminiscing everything that happened and mourning Naoto. She then turns around, looks at Toshio's desk with hatred, and decides to get revenge and stop the curse. She goes back to the Saeki house, goes to Toshio's room, opens the closet, and discovers a box with the Saeki's family album, and their home videos. She views the album and notices that in all of the photographs Toshio is scratched on his face. She watched the videos and found one last tape, hidden inside an envelope. She watched the tape and learned that Kayako got pregnant not by Takeo, but by Toshio entering her body. Toshio's face then appeared on the screen and scared her. Kayako and Takeo appeared in the room and Yui saw them. Kayako told Takeo that Toshio was not his son and began laughing manically. Yui witnessed how Takeo grabbed her and broke her neck, burned Mar to death inside the microwave and tried to kill the boy only to be seemingly attacked and killed himself. They then all disappeared. Yui heads to the attic and sees Kayako, who then "awakens" and crawls towards her. Yui runs downstairs and falls down the staircase. Toshio appears to her, looks down at her, and once again calls her "teacher". Yui looks at him from below and begs him to help her and spare her life. He ignores her and looks up, waiting for Kayako to appear. Yui notices it and looks at the staircase, but Kayako didn't appear. She then looks at him again, but he's still looking up. She then hears a death rattle from above her and sees Kayako on the ceiling. Kayako drives Yui upstairs where Toshio appears behind her, grabs her belly, and calls her "mother". She screams in horror and disgust and runs from him. As the two ghosts cornered her, Yui was suddenly taken back to her apartment, where she woke up in her bed. She then hears Naoto's voice and assumes that everything was a dream. She walks into the room, and hears a death rattle behind her. She turns around and is shocked and horrified to see Naoto, possessed by Kayako, rattling and walking towards her with his head still snapped. Toshio appears on the table behind her and stares at her. Yui looks at Naoto and cries. She is eventually killed by the curse and reported missing. Her older sister, Mai, was informed of her disappearance and searched for her. Yui's ghost began appearing to Mai, often alongside Toshio, guiding her and giving her hints about her fate. Yui told her about Toshio and that he did this to her. One night, Yui appeared to Mai, when she was sleeping in her apartment, and apologized to her. While working at a hotel, Mai received a call from Yui, but did not answer it, instead saving it as a voicemail. She listened to it later, and heard Yui's breathing, and then a death rattle, and found it strange. Later, that evening, Yui appears to Mai in a hotel room and tells her that Toshio is always with her and that he will not let her go. Later, Mai, and Sota listened to Yui's voicemail together in their apartment. Sota was scared by it and turned it off. Yui appears to Mai one last time at Reo's house and tells her that she's in a great pain. Yui's face turns evil and she says that the curse cannot be stopped, that it will always kill and that it's hatred and grudge will only grow and get stronger. She then smiles evilly and laughs at Mai, then disappears. Notes and trivia *Yui's and Konishi's story mirrors Kobayashi's and Mariko's as they all are teachers visiting the Saeki house after their pupil, Toshio, goes missing from school and are eventually killed by the curse. Gallery spiral.png|Yui inside an ominous spiral. Juon 10-thumb-630xauto-48863.jpg|Yui with Naoto. Juon 7-thumb-630xauto-48860.jpg|Yui is a teacher. ly.png|Yui reads Konishi's notes. ju-on-yui-Z322023001.jpg|Yui first enters the Saeki house. yui.png koni.png|Yui is told about Konishi's death. lurk.png|Yui is lurked as she reads the diary. Yui-vision.png|Yui witnesses Kayako's murder. ju10342404_677247559016324_6358862242303068218_n.jpg|Yui is cornered by Kayako at the house. ju256844_615.jpg|Yui wakes up at her apartment. gjSKq3J_Kxk.jpg|Yui's ghost comes to Mai at night. 10h-REfGG3I.jpg|Yui haunts Mai. Yf6oSBInbH0.jpg|Ditto. n5aWnt7sZR0.jpg|Ditto. ava-GySy0wY.jpg Fe0oya5oZj4.jpg 7WrxxnXFVPc.jpg Dsm0v_hP6lw.jpg IJblDlvS9TQ.jpg|Yui appears to Mai at a hotel. tIiIiOFLElg.jpg W0AHrOituwU.jpg|Yui's evil smile. Category:Female Characters Category:Ju-on characters Category:Ju-on Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts